The Day I joined the Oakenshields
by the BugSlayer
Summary: They've made it to the mountain. But the adventure's never really done. What troubles will they face as royalty of a this broken kingdom? And wait- Kalda! No don't eat that! (Fili x Oc) (Ori x Oc) Sequel to "The Day I met the Oakenshields"! You can find book one and two on my profile page!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome back!

**HELLO ALL! And a warm welcome to the third book of "The day I met the Oakenshields" and "The day I left the Oakenshields" If you haven't read those yet, I suggest you do so. You can find it on my profile page. ^-^**

**This is uncharted territory. You have been warned. As such, updates will be much less frequent. Sorry about that. I'll try to update once a week, but you know... life happens. I'll try my best though!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: While there will most likely be no lines from the movies, the concepts for the dwarves, the world, and Erebor, are not mine. I've mostly just stuck my own OC's in. This ENTIRE STORY does not belong to me! I have no rights! ... so, yeah.  
><strong>

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>You would <em>believe<em> the clamor that arose when Fili and I stumbled, cold and dripping through the front gate of Erebor. Though I was numb and shivering, being once again in a plain sleeveless black cotton dress, I couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the progress made in Erebor. Already, the mountain seemed much more alive with lights and the dim clamor of voices filling the large spaces beneath the stone.

And then, the company was around us. Their grinning, teary eyed, laughing faces.

"Where is she? Let me through you oafs." The dwarves parted as Ori came in, giving a piggyback ride to Tille. As the she dwarf's eyes fell on me, her whole face lit up. "Oh you little rascal!" She grinned widely, throwing her arms around me from Ori's back. I hugged her back tightly, already glimpsing the bandages wrapped around her legs underneath her trousers. I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to put two and two together.

"Sorry to trouble you all." I apologized, smiling meekly. Bofur handed me Kalda back and I took her gratefully. The tiny little girl hugged me tightly, ignoring how cold and wet I was. She even started crying, first tiny quiet sobs that turned into full on wails. Everyone laughed as I tried desperately to comfort her. It was attracting a bit of a scene as well. Some of the dwarves from the Iron Hills had come to see what was going on. Once they figured out what all the ruckus was about, there was a general clamor about a celebration at my return and many hurried off to fetch the ale. That was when I noticed it. Thorin and Adriana were not present. And no one made any mention of getting them.

Then I remembered. Thorin died at the end of the book. Somehow, Fili and Kili had survived, but Thorin…

"Where's Adriana?" I asked Fili quietly, so the others would not hear. His face grew grim.

"Sleeping." He said briefly. I nodded, seeing that he was not willing to elaborate. Bombur came a few moments later with dry blankets and two mugs of ale. I accepted the blanket, but refused the ale. Considering, I was still technically underage, not that it really mattered now, but I felt a strange dedication to the law.

"It'll warm you up." Bombur insisted. I rolled my eyes, took a sip, spat it back into the mug, and asked for tea instead. Fili, Kili, and Tille all found this unceasingly amusing.

And the celebration escalated from a few drinks to a full on feast. As is the way with dwarves. We all moved to a large dining hall with many long tables and an open area for dancing, though there was a decent bit of dancing on the tables as well. I wisely decided to put Kalda to bed before returning to the merry making.

The music was fast paced and lively, the musicians jumping in and out as they felt like it. At one point, the majority of the company went up and played a familiar tune, which I remembered to be the one they sang in Bag End while cleaning the dishes and generally scaring a pour little hobbit. Too bad Bilbo had gone back home already. He would have loved to hear it, I'm sure. It was beautiful music. Tille and Bofur both played flutes masterfully. Dori, Nori, and Ori also played flutes, but they resorted to clapping instead, since five flutes is far too many, even when they are all played beautifully. Bombur played a drum, which I thought very fitting. Bifur played a clarinet. Dwalin and Balin sat side-by-side, playing large violas as big as they were. And to my amusement, Fili and Kili appeared with fiddles and began strumming out a fast paced tempo.

After this group played a good few number of songs, other musicians started filtering in and out again. Though Dwalin and Balin stayed for a long time. It was all rather overwhelming as I stuffed my face, realizing I had not eaten in four days. And then after finding a quiet seat in the corner, I watched the celebration from afar, laughing at the rowdy dwarves and the food flying through the air. Then I noticed the music pause slightly and begin again, slower and building. A body came to stand in front of me. I looked up into Fili's grinning face.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, offering a hand. I smiled up at him.

"You may, good sir." I placed my hand in his and together we walked onto the dance floor. That's when I began to get self-conscious. We were the only couple dancing. The other dwarves were just carrying on and having fun. Then Fili spun me around in a full circle and stopped me again facing him.

"You almost tripped." He smirked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I didn-" my words ended in a little squeal as he spun me again in the opposite direction. I was laughing terribly when he caught me again.

"You really have no idea how to dance, do you?" Fili laughed. I shook my head.

"I've only danced once before in my life, and that was with my best friend's dog." I admitted, grinning from ear to ear. Fili twirled the both of us around 180 degrees and whispered into my ear.

"Then it's lucky for you that I am _very_ good and pretending to dance." I snorted slightly in response.

"How do you _pretend_ to dance?" I asked, mockingly.

"Like this." He then proceeded to scoop me up, twirl me around once or twice, and set me down again. I shouted in surprise, laughing the entire time.

"That is _not_ a way to dance." I gasped when my feet were on the ground again.

"But was it fun?" Fili raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." I admitted slowly. "But I'm not sure my heart can take much more of that." Fili laughed.

"Alright then, what do you suggest?" He gave me a pointed look.

"Ummmm…" I looked around and saw a line of dwarves doing some sort of foot stepping dance thingamabob. And it reminded me of swing dancing. I'd never gone swing dancing before in my life, but my friend had tried to teach me one time. It didn't really work out too well, but I got the basics down. "Okay, so the basic foot steps are like this…" and slowly, through much tripping and laughing, Fili and I figured out swing dancing. Or a version of it anyway. A version that involved a lot of twirls and spontaneous new dance moves that I'm pretty sure no one knew or would remember in the future. But it was fun. Just good old honest fun.

And I knew, whatever had happened in those two months since the battle, the dwarves of Erebor could overcome it. Because on some level, they already had.

It was remarkable.

* * *

><p><strong>A little sappy at the end. But I decided that they needed a break after the last book. <strong>

**Review if you think the chapter was worth it. Reviews keep me inspired for some reason. I'm strange like that, I know.**


	2. Chapter 2: What do I do?

**Not dead! Yay! please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I hope you've got it in your mind to be waking up soon." Fili sighed. He paused for a moment and let the silence fill the room as he stared down at the sleeping she dwarf. Adriana looked tough, even though she was dead to the world. Maybe that was the reason everyone seemed to be able to handle the current situation. Because she still looked like she was fighting against whatever was keeping her from them. "Tille and Glenn have finally made a convincing argument for a double wedding, and I doubt you'd want to miss that." The blonde dwarf watched his cousin breath evenly. "I just barely managed to have them wait until those from the Blue Mountains arrive. I'm anxious too, I won't deny. But Mother would kill me if I let myself <em>and<em> Tille get married without her there." Fili smirked. "And she'd probably kill Kili too, just for good measure."

The she dwarf lay unmoving. "You've really got to wake up soon. There's a kingdom here that needs a ruler. Someone to guide them. And I can't do it. Not alone anyway." Fili swallowed. "Just wake up soon. All right?"

"OHNO!" Fili jumped up in alarm. He knew that voice. "No! No-no-no-no-no…" Someone blurred past the doorway down the hallway, blonde hair flying behind her.

"Glenn?" the dwarf asked, poking his head out the door to see his future wife stop in the hallway frantically. "What's the matter?" Glenn looked at Fili with wide eyes, holding their daughter in her arms.

"It's Kalda!" She stressed, trying to move the child around to face away from her. "She's coughing up fire!"

"What?" Fili stared blankly. As if too demonstrate, Kalda made a little gurgling sound and hiccupped, a small puff of flame escaping from her mouth. Thankfully, it was mostly smoke.

"Fili, what do I do?" Glenn looked at him in horror. The little baby gurgled happily.

"I-I… I don't know." Fili admitted, still in a state of shock. "Where were you headed?" he walked over.

"The kitchen." Glenn explained, starting forward again. "I thought I'd look for a stone bowl or something." The three of them hurried to the little kitchen area for the royal wing.

"What good would that do?" Fili asked in confusion.

"Stop her from setting her clothes or hair on fire." Glenn grimaced. "I don't know what else to do! I've read plenty baby books back on earth, but nothing talked about anything like this!"

"Oh, back at your old home?"

"Yes." Kalda coughed up a tiny flame again. "Ugh! Where's Gandalf when you need him?"

"Taking Bilbo back to Hobbiton."

"I _know_ that." Glenn snapped. "Sorry, sorry." She shook her head. "I just have no idea what I'm supposed to do!"

"It's alright, we'll figure this out." Fili said reassuringly as they entered the kitchen. Thankfully it was currently unoccupied. Glenn laid Kalda down on the counter as Fili fetched a small clay bowl.

"Let's see…" the young woman fretted, racking her brain for anything that might be helpful. "Oh! Maybe…" She picked up the little babe again and held it over one shoulder before starting to pat the child's back.

"What are you doing?" Fili asked, still holding the bowl.

"Well, I don't know!" Glenn frowned. "This is what your supposed to do when babies need to burp and I thought that maybe this might be similar, so-" in response, Kalda made a little hiccupping sound and a small jet of flame shot out of her mouth. "Oh Go…osssssshhhh!" Glenn corrected herself as Fili rushed over to put out the small fires starting on the tips of his fiancé's hair.

"Looks like you were right." Fili admitted, taking the already yawning Kalda out of Glenn's arms.

"Yeah… Hopefully, she won't be doing that very often." Glenn agreed slowly, holding up the clump of singed hair to her face. "Aw man, and it was just getting long too!" she dropped the lock of hair again and turned to put the bowl away. "Now I'll have to cut it to even it out again."

"_Cut_ it?" Glenn turned to Fili in confusion at his suddenly serious tone.

"Yes, trim off the edges a bit. Look how short this is in comparison!" she held up the clump of hair again. "Oh… oh this is another one of those dwarf things, isn't it?" Fili rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it is another one of those _dwarf things_." He shifted the now sleeping Kalda slightly in his arms. "Dwarves _never_ cut their hair without reason. Usually for mourning a lost One."

"Alright, I guess I can understand that." Glenn sighed. "But what do I do in the meantime? It looks terribly unkempt, and I'm not going to be making a very good impression on your mother in a few weeks with half of my hair being four inches shorter than the rest."

"You're exaggerating, it's just one small lock." Fili shook his head, chuckling. "And I've _told_ you. Mother will like you even if all your hair was burned off. As long as you just be yourself." Glenn rolled her eyes.

"Sure. You say that. But did you tell her that I've already had your child?" the silence was laid thick like a blanket.

"Actually…"

"You _didn't_ mention it?" Glenn narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe you! You didn't even think to slip it in somewhere in the letter you sent?"

"You're going to hate me." Fili frowned.

"More than I already do?"

"The truth is, I didn't exactly mention… you… at all…"

"…"

"I think I should probably run now."

"What do you mean you didn't even mention me?" Glenn's eyes were dangerously narrow. Fili slowly backed up towards the door, somewhat using Kalda as a shield. "Fili! Don't you dare run from me!" Too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, kind of a short chapter.<strong>

**Anyway, please review and let me know what YOU would like to read about! Ideas are always appreciated!**

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I had an Idea for another story recently. **

**Unfortunately, it requires over 20 different dwarrowdams. Even more unfortunately, I cannot come up with that many different dwarrowdams. **  
><strong>That's where you come in. <strong>  
><strong>If you would like to PM me or review with a dwarrowdam of your own creation, that would be AMAZING!<strong>  
><strong>I need dwarrowdams of all shapes, sizes, backgrounds, and ages. Also, there is a possibility that not all will be used! But please, the more options the better! Be as detailed as you want!<strong>  
><strong>And thank you for your time!<strong>

**- the BugSlayer**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Mother-in-law

**Hey! Another chapter has been posted! And their was much rejoicing! *yayyyyyyyyy*(if you get that reference, I love you)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Are you still angry with me?"<p>

"Angry? What makes you think I would be _angry_ with you?"

"Because you've refused to look at me for the past week."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I sniffed. I could practically _feel_ Fili rolling his eyes at me.

"Oh really?"

"Really. Why would you think that I would refuse to look at you? Oh wait… that's right. Because you _forgot_ to tell your mother that you got engaged!"

"I didn't forget!" Fili shouted.

…What?

Well, kudos to Fili. He got me to look at him.

"What do you mean you _didn't_ forget?" I would have winced at how deadly my voice sounded if I wasn't too busy wanting to kill a certain someone.

"I'm not one to get involved with stuff like this," Kili commented quietly from the table were he was preparing the chicken. "But Fili, my brother, perhaps you should wait until she puts the knife down." Sage advice. Do not anger a woman who's dicing carrots.

"What I _meant_," Fili hissed, glaring slightly at his brother. "Is that I _wanted_ to tell her. But I didn't even know if you were even going to be here when she arrived."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow. "Did you think I was doing to ditch you or something?"

"I didn't know if you were _alive_." Fili corrected me, tossing the last of the potatoes into the basket and looking up at me pointedly. "No one had even heard rumors of you since the Battle for Erebor. Everyone thought you were _dead_." Well that shut me up. I turned back to the carrots quickly and began chopping with haste. An awkward silence filled the entire kitchen. And with only the three of us, it was very noticeable.

"Where's Tille anyway?" Kili asked in annoyance. No one answered for a while, until upon realizing that _I_ wasn't going to say anything, Fili spoke up.

"She's eating with Ori and his brothers."

"So she abandoned me I see." Kili grumbled turning back to his work. There was another long silence.

"Abandoned you from what?" Fili asked, scrubbing the last of the potatoes off again.

"Dealing the two of you obviously." Kili rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Silence descended again.

"Well, I'm going to go wash up before we eat. And I'll pick up Kalda on the way back." I tensed as Kili stood. "Have fun you two!" And he left, chuckling. The little devil. A bowl of potatoes was set next on the counter next to me.

"Dicing the carrots is fine. You don't have to turn them into pulp." I jumped when I heard Fili's voice right next to me.

"Well I was finding something to do while you took forever with the potatoes."

"I washed them twice so that you wouldn't feel rushed." I turned to look at Fili in surprise, then at the squeaky clean potatoes and the orange mush that _used_ to be carrots. I looked back at Fili meekly. He was smiling. Then, laughing. I grinned back.

"We're quite the pair." I smirked, scraping the carrots into a dish.

"So it would seem." Fili continued to chuckle. "Here, I'll cut the potatoes. Hand me the knife." I did so and moved aside as he quickly diced the potatoes. He moved the blade deftly over the vegetables and I smirked to myself.

"You're imagining those are goblins, aren't you?" He glanced over at me and grinned back.

"Maybe."

"Speaking of which, when are you going to teach me to fight?"

"Fight?" he stopped chopping for a moment to look at me. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I live in a world full of monsters and I'll need to learn to defend myself." I replied hotly.

"I doubt there will be any monsters attacking you in Erebor." He shook his head and turned back to the vegetable slaying.

"If you honestly think for one second that I'll be living the rest of my life without ever seeing the sun again, you are sorely mistaken." He looked up at me again, but I held my ground firmly.

"Fine. I'll teach you how to fight. But I'm warning you now it won't be easy. But we'll start off slow so you don't exhaust yourself."

"Good, then I'll finally get you to stop treating me like I'm made of glass." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Very mature." Fili rolled his eyes. I punched him lightly on the arm. He just laughed.

"Sounds like you two have sorted it all out." Kili grinned, walking in Kalda in his arms. She immediately started hiccupping fire again.

"Oh, not now Kalda." I rolled my eyes. "What will we do if you burn your uncle to a crisp?" she gurgled in reply and started chewing on her hand. I took her from Kili's arms. "She's started teething already." I observed, trying to fish her hand back out of her mouth before she gnawed it off and ate it.

"Teething?" Fili frowned.

"Honestly, don't you know anything?" I sighed. "When a baby's teeth start to come in they start chewing on everything."

"Oh. That." Fili nodded. "I know what you mean now. Kili did that when he was younger too. I just thought he was going through a strong dislike for the world."

"I don't even…" I cut myself off. "Never mind. Anyway, we need to give her something to chew on. Like a blanket or something."

"How about this?" Kili asked, fishing out an old deer bone.

"She's not a dog you know." I stared at him.

"It's been boiled." Kili shrugged. "Perfectly safe." He walked over and put it in front of Kalda's face. Before I could protest the little infant clamped down hard on the small bone and began gnawing enthusiastically. We all stared for a moment.

"I think she likes it." Fili smirked. I was pretty sure I read somewhere that babies shouldn't teeth on hard things. But I eventually gave in. She did look _very_ happy with it.

"Well if she's teething, that means she'll start sitting soon. Maybe." I guessed, trying to remember all those baby books my mom had forced me to read. I was starting to wish I had paid more attention.

"Well, let's eat!" Kili suggested moving the assortment of badly cooked food to the small table. We all sat down, Kalda chewing fondly in my lap.

"It's strange she hasn't talked much." Fili frowned.

"Oh, she won't talk till she's about 18 months." I informed him. That was one of the things I remembered.

"Really? But she's talked before." I looked over at the blonde dwarf in surprise.

"What?"

"She said Dragon. Several times in fact. Right before I pulled you from the river." I blinked at him.

"That… is very early." I frowned.

"But it's a good thing, right?" Kili asked anxiously.

"Y…yeah." I nodded after a moment. "It should be anyway… I just have no clue what I'm doing… And I just want everything to be as normal as possible. But I guess that's not really an option anymore." Fili leaned over in his chair and kissed the side of my head.

"I don't know any more than you do. But I think you're a wonderful mother." He smiled before leaning back in his own chair. I gave him a weary smile. "Just be thankful that we only have to endure this cooking until the dwarves from the Blue Mountains arrive." We all looked down at the burnt, mutilated, mush on the table before us.

"Thankfully." I laughed. So the three of us were terrible cooks. "Oh, I miss Bombur's cooking. Why don't we eat with the company?"

"I don't know." Kili shrugged.

"Well it feels a little lonely without them." I commented.

"It does." Fili nodded. "Not that a moment of peace and quiet every once in awhile is bad. But it just doesn't suit meals well."

"Agreed." Kili sighed. "I think we all know what we must do." The three of us smirked at each other and sprung from our seats. Out of the door in a flash.

The meal we had that night with the company was delightful. And I would remember it for some time to come. But food was the furthest thing from my mind as I stood next to Fili in the main hall of Erebor a few weeks later. The company stood with us as trumpets sounded in the distance.

The arrival of the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains. The former dwarves of Erebor. And most importantly, Lady Dis, Sister of Thorin, former King under the Mountain, Aunt of Tille and Adriana, daughters of the former King under the Mountain, and Mother of Kili and Fili, my betrothed.

Nervous? Why would I be _nervous_?

… Curse these butterflies. Who invited them into my stomach without permission? I glanced over at Fili for reassurance. He caught my eye after a moment and winked at me. I glared back. How could he be so calm about this?

And the gates of Erebor creaked open. And the hall was immediately flooded with wide-eyed, happy, crying, awestruck dwarves. Those from the Iron Hills tried their best to direct them, but it was a lost cause. And then _she_ walked in.

She was Thorin in a dress. Which would have been rather laughable if she hadn't been so confident about it. If Thorin _had_ actually been in a dress, he'd at least have the decency to look somewhat bashful about it.

But Lady Dis, daughter of Thrain, was _not_ bashful.

Not in the slightest.

In fact, she was proud and majestic and radiant and beaming and… whyyyyy is she beaming straight at Kalda? Like… _straight_ at her. Then Lady Dis glanced up at me and winked before turning to her sons. She still had a huge grin on her face as she stopped at last right in front of them, Tille slowly edging away. Fili and Kili were smiling back. That is, until they got hit hard on the top of their heads with one firm fist. The stumbled backwards as Dis turned to me quickly, still smiling. I winced, bracing myself for a similar assault. Instead, I felt Kalda being lifted out of my arms as Dis appraised her adamantly.

"Well aren't you just the fiercest little thing!" She grinned, holding Kalda with surprising care. "Get that from your granddad I bet! Obviously _skipped_ a generation." She glared at Fili. I stared at her. Still. "Or maybe from your mother! What a gem!" She turned to me, a grin spread from ear to ear. "Dis, daughter of Thrain, at your service." She nodded her head in my direction.

"O-oh… umm… Glenn Shepherd, at yours." I curtsied back. Lady Dis shifted Kalda into one arm, using her other to pat my roughly on the head, chortling heartily.

"She's timid as a mouse!" The dwarf woman laughed. "Where on earth did you find her?"

"Drowning in a river." Fili grumbled from beside me, still rubbing his head in pain.

"Oh ho!" Lady Dis cried. "Ain't that a way to meet? Got some talent in you lass!" She clapped me on the back, making me take a small step forward as to not fall flat on my face. I couldn't help but marvel at the woman. She was strong. Not just physically either.

"And Tille! My girl I haven't seen you in far too long!" she thumped over to the smaller dwarf female, Kalda still in her arms. "You've grown! And found yourself a husband too I hear? Wonderful!"

"How did she know about Kalda and I?" I whispered to Fili.

"Raven's can find people even on the road you know." He whispered back. I looked at for a moment, eyes wide.

"You told her?"

"Obviously."

"Where's your sister?" Dis's voice spoke up again, looking around.

"She's… asleep ma." Kili said, frowning. "I thought you had heard about her condition?"

"Of course I did." Dis snorted. "But she didn't even bother to wake up for my arrival? How idle." She brushed past the company.

"Where are you going my lady?" Balin asked in confusion.

"To go wake up my niece obviously!" The dwarf woman called back over her shoulder. The company exchanged glances before hurrying after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... Dis was a ride to write. <strong>

**I honestly have no idea how to deal with her she... she just doesn't do what I tell her to! Ugh. So much work. Anyyyyyyywayyyyyyyy...**

**Please review if you have a moment! Their very helpful to my muse.**


	4. Chapter 4: This isn't a Fairy Tale

**Well, Dis is a BIT more behaved this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Head high, she swept out of the room. A second later, head even higher, she swept back in, stared at Adriana a good hard stare and was gone again. The company all watched this with perplexed interest. Dis had been carrying on like this for a good while now. Each time, hoping that the lifeless woman would wake suddenly upon her entrance. Each time, she was disappointed.<p>

No one really knew what they had expected. But Lady Dis had announced herself with such confidence, many of them believed Adriana would, in fact, spring back to life upon her Aunts arrival. _Maybe if this were a fairy tale_. Glenn frowned to herself as the dwarrowdam strode back into the room confidently, before striding out again. Adriana remained motionless.

"Ma…" Kili started when she walked in again. "She isn't going to wake up." Dis turned to her youngest son for a moment, one eyebrow raised dangerously. Kili swallowed, glancing over at Tille, who was sitting dejectedly in the chair Ori had sat her in. Dis seemed to get the message. This wasn't helping the situation. At all. It wasn't Dis's fault, but miracles didn't happen like that.

"What can be done?" Dis demanded into the silence, turning sternly to Oin. Glenn noted quietly that Oin did not seem to have _any_ trouble hearing her.

"There's nothing to _be _done." Oin replied, heaving a great sigh.

"Then why isn't she dead?" The dwarrowdam demanded. She had a point. Glenn glanced at the sleeping dwarf. After almost four months, Adriana was still alive. Alive, but asleep.

"I don't know." Oin replied honestly. "It isn't natural."

"I do." Everyone turned in surprise to Ori.

"…What?"

"Well, for the most part." The scholar said timidly. "I-I've been doing some research on it… Tille and I have." Tille nodded quietly form her chair. "No one really knows quite what happens to them. But we know how to fix it." There was a flurry of action as everyone sprung forward at once. No one quieted until Dis shouted loudly over them before turning to Ori again.

"If you know how to fix it, then why don't you?" She demanded evenly.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT JUST SOMETHING THAT YOU CAN FIX AT THE DROP OF A HAMMER!" Eyes turned to Tille, who was trembling with rage. She did not look at anyone, but kept her face turned towards the ground. The outburst was quick, and the room quickly turned to an awful silence. "Ori…" Tille spoke up again in a barely audible hiss. "I'd like to leave now… please." In only a moment, Ori was quickly at her side, picking her up onto his back like he had grown so accustomed to doing. Everyone watched as he carried her out of the room. Neither came back in.

"Oh! That's a good idea!" Now all present turned to Glenn who had just realized she had spoken out loud. She glanced around shifted Kalda awkwardly in her arms. "Sorry, that was rude." She coughed in embarrassment as the company continued to stare at her. "I think I'll just excuse myself now." And she did. Quietly.

As soon as she was out of sight, however, Glenn hurried down the corridors to lay Kalda down to nap before setting about her plan. Of course, she felt guilty about leaving the others after such an outburst from one of their closest family members, but they were strong. And Tille just needed time to figure out how she felt about the situation. It had taken Glenn a long while to get over her aunt's death. She had died of a tumor in the brain. Too late for the doctors to do anything about it. That had been a very sad time for the Shepherd family.

But the best thing for Tille now, was space and comfort. And Ori knew just how to handle it.

But right _now_ Glenn had another priority. And it involved a trip to the forges.

Fili had been slightly curious about what his fiancé was up to, but he decided it was best just to wait and hope she would tell him. Though, right now, he needed someone more level headed to talk to and Balin was busy.

The blonde dwarf lowered himself into the simple wooden chair in the kitchen. It was often quiet there this time of day, and it always seemed to be warm. It was the perfect spot to pull out a pipe and relax.

"What do you think?" Fili looked up in surprise to see Glenn strut in, holding a lumpy, curved sheet of metal. He slid the pipe out from between his teeth.

"What is it?" he asked in complete confusion.

"It's a hair protector!" Glenn grinned, setting the piece of metal over her one shoulder. Once in position, it covered her shoulder, neck, and some of her back. Basically, anywhere that was in danger of Kalda fire spewing. Fili couldn't help but break into a smile.

"You think that'll actually help at all?"

"Maybe…" she replied hesitantly. "Listen, I'm just not a big fan of having half my hair get singed off, okay?"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Fili raised his hands in defense. Glenn rolled her eyes and set the bulky metal on the kitchen table. "You made that yourself, I'm guessing."

"Obviously." Fili nodded in reply, puffing on his pipe once again. "That's going to end up killing you, you know?" The blonde dwarf raised an eyebrow at Glenn before smirking. Then, inhaling, he removed the pipe and formed his mouth into the shape of an O. And, blowing softly, made a large smoke ring that drifted into Glenn's face. She scrunched her nose and coughed, waving the smoke away. Fili laughed.

"You're both here." The two looked up in surprise to see Tille and Ori in the doorway. "Perfect."

"Is something wrong?" Glenn worried as Ori sat Tille down in an empty chair before taking the seat next to her. Fili looked at the two inquisitively.

"Not as such, no…" Tille replied, sighing. "Ori and I… we're going to be leaving… soon."

"What?" Fili stood quickly.

"Calm your forges, will you?" Tille rolled her eyes. "Just sit down and let us explain ourselves before you start throwing a fit." Fili didn't seem to sure, but eventually sat down again quietly.

"As you've heard," Ori started. "Tille and I _have_ been doing some research, and we _might_ be able to wake Adriana."

"But it's not going to be easy." Tille added. "Or quick. Or even probable."

"But there's a _chance_." Ori continued. "The concoctions I've heard about require some very specific herbs. And not all of them are easy to find."

"The brew requires equal amounts of Marjoram Root, Flowers of the Sorrel plant, and Mallos leaves." Tille listed.

"And, while we don't have any. They _can_ be found." Ori insisted.

"We hope…"

Fili nodded in understanding "So we'll split up the company into search parties and track down the ingredients."

"No!" Tille shook her head quickly before recovering her senses. "…No." there was a silence in the kitchen before she spoke again. "It's… not _just_ the ingredients that are needed. There's _some_ sort of magic at work in all of this."

"A very ancient magic." Ori nodded. "A more natural kind, not that of elves and wizards. Or so we believe."

"The ingredients, from what we've found, must be gathered and prepared by only one pair of hands."

"Oh no…" Glenn shook her head. "Tille, you can't possibly be thinking of-"

"It's the only option!" The she dwarf snapped. "This will be dangerous. And I cannot live with someone else risking their life for this. It's _my_ duty. Adriana, she… she always had my back. We had our differences and our quarrels, but she was always there when I needed her most…" Tille swallowed and looked into Fili and Glenn's eyes. "…So now it's my turn to be there for her." Ori gave her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand slightly.

"Tille, you can't even walk." Fili stated, hoping the girl would see reason.

"That's why Ori's coming with me." Tille answered quickly, a thin smile appearing on her face. "And because I'd _never_ remember what these plants look like. I'd probably end up getting poison ivy and hemlock or something of that sort."

"This isn't smart." Fili persisted. "In any way, shape, or form."

"I don't care if it's smart." The she dwarf replied quickly. "Mahal knows I've never been the wisest of folk. But this is what I need to do. For Adriana… and for myself." She looked Fili straight in the eye. "Please understand that." The blonde dwarf searched his cousin's face desperately before sitting back in his chair with a huff.

"Seems you're mind is already set anyway."

"It is." Tille nodded. "We hope to leave for the Gladden fields as soon as the frost thaws, that's where we'll find the Sorrel flowers."

"That'll be soon." Fili frowned.

"We hope so." Ori nodded.

"Wait…" Glenn spoke up. "Why are you coming to us then if you're going alone?"

"Well…" Tille started hesitantly. "We do have… one… _small_ request for you two."

* * *

><p><strong>I think you all will like next chapter :D I think you'll like it a lot. mwahahahaahah...<strong>

**Anyway, please review! Suggestions are very very helpful!**


	5. Chapter 5: Something old, something new

**Heyo! Soooo... are people actually reading this besides my one faithful viewer? Just wondering.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Why? WHY did I agree to this? So suddenly… I was 100% sure my nerves would cause me to either faint or throw up. Neither of which would be good. At all.<p>

Heavy skirts and an assortment of beads and baubles swished around me as I paced anxiously in the stone hall. The empty stone hall. It was quiet. And I was alone.

_Good gravy_ _are they trying to give me an anxiety attack_? Probably, yes. I stopped and stared down the small low ceilinged tunnel before me. I should probably head down soon. When was that bell supposed to ring? What if I missed it?

I froze myself in place and took a deep breath. _I can do this. I can make it out alive_. It had been a frenzy of madness since yesterday after talking with Tille and Ori. When she asked…

_"We do have… one… small request for you two."_

_"What is it?" I asked pleasantly._

_"Well… Ori and I have talked about it and… We would really like to be there for the wedding. Of you two." Fili and I could only stare_.

"And we agreed!" I groaned aloud. "We _really_ agreed!" Less than twenty-four hours to learn and memorize the ceremony and get into the wedding dress, which was what I was wearing now. The heavy, many layered, bauble covered dress took _forever_ to put on. Probably part of the whole ceremony to be honest. Dis was having the time of her life.

_"Each of these jewels and beads has a story." The dwarrowdam smiled as several more dwarf women filled in excitedly, helping to carry the boxes of baubles. Then Dis told the story of each trinket before placing it somewhere upon my person. And once all the boxes were empty, there was one more. A young mother approached with an intricately carved bead. _

_"I was the last dwarf to wear that dress before you." She smiled. "May this bead serve as a reminder that there have been many many dwarrowdams in your place before. You aren't alone in this."_

Well I certainly was alone now. I looked away from the narrow tunnel, biting my lip. It had been, as similar custom to earth, twenty-four hours since I last saw Fili. It was unbearable. I needed some reassurance right now, if only enough to cage all the butterflies that someone had set loose in my insides. I was seriously going to throw up.

Dong Dong. The bell rang twice. I took a long, deep breath, and started down the dark, narrow tunnel. My footsteps seemed to echo softly on the stone as I walked ever forward, coming at last to stand before a heavy curtain. Curiosity got the better of me, and I peeked through the crack. Beyond was a large, round chamber, filled with rows and rows of spiraling dwarves in gray hoods and cloaks. The path that I was to walk led to Balin standing on a raised platform in the center. I only knew it was Balin, because his white curled beard poked out from under his hood. He faced to my left, turned toward what looked to be some sort of altar. Probably for Mahal. I removed my eye from the crack.

Dong Dong Dong. The bell rang thrice. I took another deep breath, and walked through the curtain. It was silent at first, but as I walked, slow movements began. Those closest to me lit candles and lit the candles of those next to them. Each dwarf began a deep hum in their throats as their candle lit. The wave of light originated on the other side of the circular room as well.

_Fili._

The deep humming made the room almost tremble as I reached the end of the aisle. Slowly, I stood next to the raised platform, looking up at Balin. It was reassuring to know that Fili did the same on the other side. Then, as the deep throated hum reached it's peak, silence fell over the room. And Balin began to speak.

"Glot ail vel gamul morn. Mahal be'el khan aya rukum duzkak." His voice echoed through the room as the only noise, as I tried to remember what Dis said the phrase meant. _After ale and age die. Mahal above look upon young love._ That was it. Balin turned to me.

"_Mahal bless thee. In home and in battle, may your axe never fail you and your beard never wither._" I didn't really have a beard… but whatever. I bowed my head as Balin put his hand upon it. "_In life and in death, you have agreed yourself to this union. Never betray nor forsake the love promised to you. It will be your rock and your hope to the depths of the earth._" A filmy white cloth slid over my head, draping down to the floor as I raised my head. I could barely see Balin turn to the other side and repeat the words.

Dong Dong Dong Dong. The bell rang four times. Slowly, I walked to stand between Balin and the altar. A white clothed figure did the same on the other side until we were both facing each other.

My heart was beating fast that I almost forgot what I was supposed to do next, but as the one across from me began to move, my memory returned. We crossed are wrists before our face, the white fabric making the softest if sounds as we moved. Fingers intertwined with mine as our hand held the one across from it.

I must have been shaking; cause Fili gave my one hand a tiny reassuring squeeze. Almost instantly, my worries were dispelled. We were in this together.

"_You are promised to one another in life and in death. Do you now pledge yourselves before the present company and all those who may doubt you?_" A smile slipped onto my face as Fili and I spoke together.

"Airar." _Forever_.

"_Mahal bless thee who are now one_." Balin finished; letting his hands fall back to his sides. Slowly, my hands were released, and I raised one to remove the white veil over Fili's head. Both veils slipped to the ground and I found myself staring into two clear blue eyes brimming with happiness. Fili and I shared a warm smile as our hands found each other in between us. _My husband_.

"Oh hurry up and kiss her already!" someone cried from those seated. It sounded like Dis. Fili and I laughed before leaning towards each other. Our lips met in a sweet, loving kiss. A few dwarves clapped, but the rest remained silent.

"For Mahal's sake," This sounded like Gloin. "You _are_ married now!" I felt Fili smile against my lips before grabbing me firmly around the waist and tilting me into a long, passionate kiss. The dwarves erupted into cheers and hoots of approval as I clung tightly to Fili, if only to make sure I didn't fall. I let out a chuckle when I could finally breath again. I was soaring right now. Higher than the mountain, the clouds, the stars. Fili kept tight hold of me as we stared into each other's eyes. I was probably crying and laughing at the same time, but I wasn't sure at the moment. I was just… blissful.

There was a long hard road ahead of us. It would be full of trouble and hardships. But we would face it together. Nothing could stop us now.

* * *

><p><strong>You likey? You likey likey mui gusto?<strong>

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Norm

**I apologize if this chapter seems disjointed and splotchy. This is the "passage of time" chapter... or something like that. Mostly Fluff... like... all Fluff.**

* * *

><p>Two years had passed since our wedding and the beginning of Tille and Ori's quest. In the absence of any word from them, Fili was crowned King. He put it off as long as he could, of course. But sooner or later, it became clear that there could no longer be any delay. The coronation took place, and became part of history. Erebor was restored, and Dale along side it. I'm proud to report; communications and trade agreements with the town are going well, almost as well as the restoration of Erebor. The Lonely Mountain had been restored to its former glory, save for a few mines that they're still working on.<p>

Unfortunately, the most I can do to help is sort paperwork, fetch reports, and just_ be_ there. As far as Queens go, not the best.

Of course, these days I could practically go around torturing people, and they would still treat me like a heaven sent. I was pregnant. This time, through natural causes, not strange magical universe altering causes. And the lump that had formed was large, much larger than Kalda had _ever_ been. And there was still a few weeks to go.

Kalda herself was growing well. Though I had some worries about her, more than just the fact that she would still cough up fire occasionally and seemed to develop a knack for guessing things _very_ accurately. Gandalf had come back a few months back to check on the little princess of Erebor and make sure she wasn't going to start running around blowing people up.

"Well, it all seems fine." Gandalf nodded to Fili and I as he stood to leave. "Breathing fire and slight telepathy are… normal traits for a dragon."

"But she's _not_ a dragon." Fili gave the wizard a meaningful look. Gandalf just hummed vaguely.

"Well, I think the two of you are doing a _fine_ job with her. But probably best to squash any greedy tendencies if you can. Nasty business, Dragon sickness. The girl has it in her blood no less. Should be fine though." The wizard really was horrible at being reassuring.

"Well thank you for coming by." Fili nodded gratefully as we walked with the wizard out.

"No trouble, no trouble." Gandalf smiled, "Oh, and if she starts growing horns… probably best to get her a hat…"

But that was all normal strange behavior. Then I started to notice _different_ behaviors. Learning language, for example, while going at a steady pace, was odd.

"Mama," The almost white haired toddler toddled in. She already had free reign of the royal wing, with limitations, of course. "Unca Kili is looking for Da."

"Uncle Kili is?" I repeated, smiling from my seat. "I wonder what he want's? Fili!"

"Mhmm?" Came the sound from the adjourning room.

"Kili's looking for you!"

"Mhm." I rolled my eyes. Excellent vocabulary, really stunning.

"Did Mister Bofur teach you that word too Kalda?" I smiled at her, the smile that had been on her face was gone, masked by a look of complete concentration. "Did he teach you 'uncle'? That was very good!" Kalda shook her head no. "What's the matter honey?"

"Not good." Kalda replied, her face still concentrating hard.

"I think it was very good." I told her. She shook her head no again before turning and leaving quietly.

"What was that face about?" Fili said, coming into the room. We had learned that a face of concentration like that meant she was unhappy with something.

"She learned the word uncle, but now she won't say it any more." I sighed.

"Like before?"

"Like before." I replied. "I'm going to follow her."

"Follow her?" Fili gave me a strange look. "You should be resting. Besides, don't you trust her?"

"Of course I trust her!" I said indignantly. "But I just… I want to make sure she's alright."

"You should still be resting."

"It's still several weeks." I rolled my eyes. "I'm allowed to walk around you know." Fili seemed unconvinced. "Fine. Fine, then come with me if you're so worried."

"Oh alright, come on." I took hold of his extended hand and we headed out into the hall.

It must have been a strange sight for passersby. The King and Queen, hand in hand, sneaking around the mountain as they followed their two-year-old daughter through the halls. But it was fun. Fili constantly started cracking up whenever Kalda would come to a split in the path. She would spin in a circle until she fell down and went the way she was facing. It was comical, but I highly doubted she actually knew where she was going. At last, she came to an empty hall in one of the quieter portions of the mountain.

This wasn't exactly in her boundaries, but we would talk to her about that later.

Kalda walked up to the wall a tapped it a few times, listening to the tapping echo back. It was a pretty sound. Kalda nodded in satisfaction before coming to stand in the center of the hall. Fili and I watched silently from around the corner.

"Unca." She spoke loudly into the hall, then paused to listen.

"Unca." The hall echoed back.

"Unca." She repeated.

"Unca." The hall repeated.

"Uncl…"

"Uncl…"

"Uncle."

"Uncle."

"Uncle!"

"Uncle!" Kalda laughed it delight, clapping her hands enthusiastically before falling silent and looking around cautiously. Fili and I quickly hid behind the corner. Both of us were grinning from ear to ear. So this is what she'd been doing. She was going to practice.

Our grins just grew wider as the sound of tiny footsteps approached. A tiny head poked around the corner questioningly to find… an empty hall.

Excursions like that however, became few and far between as my due date approached.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... Please leave a review!<strong>

**I'm hoping to wrap up this story in the next four or five chapters... hopefully... maybe... yeahhhhhh...**


	7. Chapter 7: Beginnings and Ends

**Sorry for the short chapter! But... I personally think it's beautiful. And I can take no credit for it. The words just seemed to write themselves after a point.**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kalda sat unnaturally still. Almost completely still, except her eyes followed her father pace back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forthhhhhhhhhh…<p>

The small toddler winced as another cry sounded down the hallway. Fili paused until the cry quieted again before continuing pacing back and forth.

"Brother, you need it sit down." Kili rolled his eyes.

"I should be in there." Fili tensed. "What if something happens? What if-"

"Fili." Kili stopped him. "There are two midwifes, our mother, and Oin nearby. Everything will be fine."

"I know. I know!" Fili snapped before sighing deeply. Kalda slipped off her chair and plodded over to her father. She patted his leg consolingly. Fili looked down at the child before smiling and patting her head. "That's right everything's going to be fine." Kalda nodded affirmative. Glenn's cries came again. Fili's smile disappeared.

"It's all gonna be fine." Kili chuckled wearily.

The night went on long and sleeplessly in the royal corridor of the Lonely Mountain.

At last, a new cry filled the halls. Fili and Kalda started up from their seats where both had almost fallen asleep. Fili rushed down the hall with Kili following behind with Kalda.

The blonde dwarf opened the door to the bedroom but it was quick shoved closed in his face again.

"Not yet lad." Dis's muffled voice came from the other side.

"Has something gone wrong?" Fili called through the door. "Glenn?"

"Fili? Ugh!"

"It's fine lass. You're doing well." Someone comforted. "Send him away will you? He'll just distract her!"

"Here comes the other one!" Fili stepped back from the door nervously.

"Did… t-the other one?" He frowned. Kili smirked. Another cry joined the noise. "Twins?" Fili breathed.

"Good job lass!" Dis encouraged. "One more push now! Just one more." Glenn let out on more cry before falling silent. The noise however, grew louder.

"Well that's over." Someone said, barely audible over the din. "Now lets see if we can quiet them down a bit." The three outside waited patiently for the noise to quiet and for the door to open and Dis finally let them in. Fili immediately rushed to Glenn's side.

"You're alright?" He asked, beaming.

"So I'm told." She laughed wearily.

"Congratulations you two." One of the midwives smiled at the two, handing over a little bundle. "Meet your new daughters."

"So it was twins?" Fili asked, smiling down at the tiny scrunched up face in his arms.

"Actually…" Dis started, as two more cloth bundles were handed into Glenn's waiting arms. Fili stared wide-eyed at the three little infants.

"Triplets?"

One of the midwives wisely took the child out of Fili's arms as he leaned up against the wall.

"You alright?" Glenn laughed mockingly.

"Uh… yeah. Yeah…" He seemed to be able to focus again and crouched next to Glenn again. "And they're all girls? That's… incredible."

"You aren't disappointed?" Glenn asked cautiously.

"Never." Fili grinned. "What should we name them?" Kalda inched closer to see the three infants.

"What do you think Kalda?" Glenn asked their eldest daughter.

"They have no hair." Kalda pointed out in a detached manner.

"Many babies aren't born with hair." Dis informed the girl. "But it'll grow, don't fret." Kalda nodded in understanding before turning back to the three infants.

"I don't know. They say they not care what they named."

"They don't care?" Glenn frowned. "You mean you can hear them talk?"

"No." Kalda "Hear thoughts. They're singing." Glenn and Fili shared a glance.

"What are they singing?" Kili asked, looking very interested.

"Singing their memories." Kalda reported seriously.

"Their memories of what?" Kili prompted. Kalda tilted her head to one side, as if listening.

"Hard… to explain…" she frowned. "I can try to tell you."

_Peaceful land the fields grow tall_

_Grasses reach the sky unhindered by thought nor ill_

_Creatures doze and frolic in the wild_

_Live and breathe without worry or death_

_._

_The bright light shines upon us_

_Never did dark thoughts cloud the mind or sky_

_Sun lived with moon side by side _

_Never falling to the other but sharing in balance_

_._

_This is where the seasons began_

_Where the seasons come from and go to_

_Snow leaves and grass blanket the ground in comfort_

_None covering the others_

_._

_The gods and goddesses watched over us_

_Little wisps waiting for our turn to leave this world_

_We do not fear, for we will return_

_And the gods and goddesses watch over us_

_._

_This world is dark and cold, _

_When will we return?_

_We will return, across the sea, into the west_

_Now a journey waits at our feet_

_._

_The golden realm becomes a wisp of nothing_

_Sitting on the edge of night_

_Why must we leave it?_

_Can we not go back?_

_._

_Already we are forgetting the golden light_

_Already forget the warm on our skin_

_Already forget the peace, the joy_

_Already forget that we are not alone_

_._

_But one day we will return._

Kalda frowned for a moment listening further. "They've fallen silent." The child shook her head. "They've forgotten how to sing." The others in the room did not speak, tears brimming in the corners of their eyes. "Why are you all sad? Did I do something wrong?" Kalda whimpered. "Ma, I didn't mean to make you sad!"

"It's fine darling." Glenn smiled at her, handing over one of the newborns to give Kalda a reassuring hug. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why is everyone sad?" Kalda still puzzled.

"I don't know." Glenn admitted. "But we'll be fine."

"Alright…" Kalda released her mother, the look of worry once again replaced with indifference. "Kia, Tia, and Nia." Everyone looked at her in confusion. "Those should be their names."

"I like those names." Fili smiled. "What do you think, my love?"

"Beautiful." Glenn smiled back. "I think they fit beautifully."

* * *

><p><strong>The song was honestly a very strange experience for me as a writer. I put almost no thought into it. It was supposed to be short and quick too, but it just kept growing longer and longer. It's very sad that they forgot it all... but that's what humans and such people do best. We excel at forgetting.<strong>

**Please review! I hope that no one got scared away or anything by how cheesy my writing has become! I'm not very good at writing families.**


	8. Chapter 8: Life Goes On

**Another time jump. I apologize. But I just don't know how to right infants. toddlers are much easier.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kalda proved to be an absolute miracle. She was so well behaved and calm and self-reliant. Over the next 8 years, Kia, Tia, and Nia, made me very aware of this. Even with the help of a nurse, I was still spending almost 247 looking after the little tykes. And once they started getting old enough to walk and move around on their own, they immediately started getting into trouble.

Against the probability of genetics, the triplets also each had distinctive hair colors. Though I still confused them.

The oldest (by a few seconds) was Tia. She was a clumsy but well-meaning lass. Her bright, curly, ginger hair accurately portrayed her brave and blunt nature.

The middle of the three was Kia. She had dark brown hair similar to Kili's and Dis's. She was the smart mouth of the trio. Little Kia fancied herself a great strategist and would often be behind most of the schemes.

The youngest (by a few more seconds) was Nia. She had long straight golden hair and bright blue eyes like her father. She was always running to keep up with the other two and to prove herself to everyone. She was the reckless one. I had the most trouble keeping tabs on her.

The three of them got along very well with each other, much the mountain's distress. And to think they had been so excited when the three of them were born.

It was a little worrying though, as Kalda got a little older in years, she became quieter. More reserved. She spent all her time studying or practicing. Always wearing the little red cap Bofur had made for her to hide her steadily growing horns. They were white, silver tipped little things, but there, nonetheless. Kalda was just glad she hadn't started growing a tail, though her teeth were a good bit sharper than was usual for a dwarf.

But even with her problems, she still proved much much easier to handle than the triplets.

"Nia! Get back here right now!" I demanded as the soapy, wet child sprinted out of the room. The child's happy, but clearly mischievous, gurgle sounded from the other room. "Nia…" I called warningly. Kia and Tia stifled giggles behind me from the steaming water filled basin. I sighed and turned to the two remaining bathers. "You two both be exactly where you are now when I come back." They nodded earnestly. Which could only mean they had no intention of actually doing what I told them to. I left to retrieve Nia anyway.

The wee naked babe was hiding under her bed and refused to come out. I had to actually crawl under the bed and pull her out.

"No! No ma. No bath!"

"Yes bath." I sighed. Even though they were eight years old, they still acted like they were four. Dwarves aged and developed much slower apparently. One perk of Kalda's dragoness was she developed the same, if not faster than a normal human baby.

Lugging Nia under one arm, I walked into the bathing room to find two children still in the basin of water. But they were in opposite places and covered with dust and soot. My eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Was Tia!" Kia pointed at her red haired sister. "She push me out!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Then how did you two get covered in soot?" I asked, setting Nia down firmly in the already dirt water. The older two shared a glance.

"Was dirt monsters!" They said in unison. The Dirt Monsters. Apparently, they thought that there were little monsters that went around making things dirty that they could blame for all their evidence of mischief.

"There are no dirt monsters in the bathroom." I scolded them as I fetched the soap.

"Are too." Kia frowned.

"Don't get lippy with me little miss." I said before attacking her with the soap. She squealed in surprise, splashing the other two who let out equally loud squeals. "Now hold still you three while I finish washing you up."

After a good hour of scrubbing and wrestling, I finally had three little toddlers in their nighties, hair still slightly damp from the washing.

I tucked them into their bed, giving each a goodnight kiss.

"No sleeeeeeeeep!" Nia frowned.

"I'm not tired." Tia moped.

"Well Hirn is spending time with her family today, and I have a formal dinner to attend, so you'll have to fend for yourselves tonight, alright?" Hirn was the nurse that helped me most of the time. She had the week off for once in a millennia and I felt bad calling her in to help.

"Can you tell us a story?" Nia pleaded.

"I'll already be late as it is." I explained sadly. "How about you three tell each other stories until you can fall asleep?"

"Okay…" the three frowned together.

"Love you! Goodnight." And I slipped out the door, heading up to the formal dining hall. Not to be confused with the banquet hall or the informal dining hall. At last, I came to the little door in the back, slipping through to join Fili at his left at the head of the table. Kili sat across from me looking absolutely bored out of his mind.

"You finally managed to slip away." Fili smiled at me briefly.

"Finally." I grinned back before putting on a queenly air that I had worked so hard on perfecting. Formal dinners were the worst.

"Are you awake?" Nia whispered into the darkness.

"Yes." Kia and Tia answered in unison.

"Can't sleep." Nia complained.

"Me neither." Kia agreed.

"Why ma go?" Nia worried. "What if a warg comes?"

"Or a orc." Tia frowned.

"Or a Dragon!" Kia gasped.

"Then you are in trouble, now aren't you?" The three girls gasped as the cool slithery voice spoke from the darkness.

"A DRAGON!" Nia practically screamed.

"Not exactly." Said the voice. A small puff of fire drifted over the candle, lighting the wick on fire. Kalda's face lit up in the small halo of light.

"Kallllllll, don't scare us!" Tia pouted, feeling very foolish for screaming so.

"We thought you were real dragon!" Nia added.

"I wish." Kalda muttered, setting the candle down on the nightstand. "Where are mother and father?"

"At a dinner." Kia explained.

"And leaving you all alone." Kalda shook her head sympathetically. "Poor wee lambs. Nothing but a burden to your parents."

Tia stuck her tongue out at her older sister. "I'm gonna tell on you!"

"For what? Speaking the truth?" Kalda asked nonchalantly, dropping her red cap on her dresser. Her tiny silver horns glinted in the candlelight.

"Ma _told_ you not to say mean things." Kia scolded.

"She also told me not to lie. And if the truth is mean, than I guess I just can't speak at all, is that right? Seems a bit unfair to me, but hey, no one needs to care after all. I'll just slither off to some other part of the mountain where you won't need to worry about me."

"Leave us alone!" Tia snapped hiding under the blanket.

"Yeah!" Kia and Nia said in unison, copying their triplet. Kalda rolled her eyes and walked away nonchalantly.

The she dwarf slipped out into the quiet hallway. This time of night was beautiful, so quiet. Kalda made her way slowly up the many staircases and pathways until she reached the top of the mountain. At the very peak sat the crow's nest. The place where message crows were sent to and from. The keeper of the crows was asleep, as always. Kalda walked over to one of the windows and threw open the shutters, letting her coat drop to the floor in a heap. She slipped out of her thickened boots and placed one bare foot of the railing, the other soon followed.

The night chill wrapped around her as she relished in the moonlight. A gentle breeze blew, whipping her white hair off her face. She spread her arms out wide, as if stretching for the first time in ages. And it was. Out of her sides and arms unfolded a pair of leathery white wings. It felt so good to let them _breath_ for once. Constantly hiding them under clothing was so confining. She had hid them well though. Not even her parents knew. They had enough on their plate as it was. Kalda didn't need to be a bother to them. She would just keep it to herself.

Purple eyes opened into the moonlight, gleaming as they stared over the dark horizon. How she longed to fly. Oh how she craved for it.

To feel the air rushing under her wings. To feel the chill of night upon her face. To ignore the mountains and rivers, valleys and forests, to just fly above it all.

She wished to fly. But it would never be.

_Dwarves are not meant to fly. Neither are Humans. Only Dragons are meant to rule the skies. And I am no dragon. I am a fake._

Her arms dropped to her sides.

_There is no place that I truly belong_.

Boots were slid back on. A coat once again hid shameful wings upon a body. Shutters were once again closed. And the watchful nights closed in.

* * *

><p><strong>A little taste of Kalda's point of view. What did you think? Please let me know, I'm considering writing a LOTR fanfiction with Kalda in it. Would any of you be interested in reading something like that? <strong>

**Please review if you've got a moment! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: And they all lived happily

**LAST CHAPTER! WOOOOOOO! Everyone thank you so much for all the support throughout these three stories! It's really been a huge learning experience and I enjoyed it every step of the way! Please make sure to leave a review as well! And keep an eye out for Kalda's own story coming out in the Lord of the Rings fandom! ...eventually.**

**Please enjoy this one last hurrah!**

* * *

><p>It had to happen on the busiest day of the year. The morning before yuletide. Basically Christmas, though the dwarves didn't call it. The whole kingdom was rushing about like a hurricane getting ready for the next days festivities. The <em>whole<em> kingdom. Which is probably why we hadn't been alerted to their approach.

It had been a busy year in general. What with Kalda's coming of age ceremony and all the repairs to the west wing of the mines, which had collapsed recently due to unstable structures. Everyone was excited for a break for the holidays.

Myself included. For the past several years in fact. The triplets were now 27, with the maturity level of 14 year olds, so drama was quite common.

And Kalda was 30. She acted like it most of the time, though she still looked to be about 20. That's the only reason she was allowed to have her coming of age ceremony 10 years early.

It was hard to believe 29 years had passed since Fili and I had gotten married. It felt like time went past so quickly. And the children all aged so fast. And the Yuletide drew ever closer.

"Bofur, have you seen the last crate of wreaths?" I asked hurriedly, looking around. "Mal misplaced it I think."

"Can't say that I have." The graying dwarf frowned. "Might ask Kili. I put him in charge of it."

"Great, thank you!" And off like a shot, I hurried through busy corridors, a few people nodding to me in greeting. I liked busy times. When times were busy, people had less time to make a fuss over their queen. I almost felt like a normal person.

"Ah there you are Kili!" I cried at last. The dwarven archer turned to me in confusion. He now sported a fine beard that was quite like his uncle's had been during the quest. Kili had kept all his charms, though never even considered marrying.

"Something amiss Glenn?" Kili asked before getting interrupted as a little red haired tyke leapt on his back roaring loudly like a warg. Little Taur. No one was ever quite sure where he had come from. But Kili had found him in the woods during a hunting trip one spring. At first, everyone had been unsure what to do. The red haired babe had quite pointy little ears. But we contacted the woodland realm and there had been no missing children. Fili and I suspected an illegitimate child.

Dis suggested we send the child to Dale. Where his height wouldn't be quiet so noticeable. But Kili said if the child left, then so did he. Taur stayed. And Kili raised him like his own son. It was sometimes hard to remember they weren't related. There were some striking similarities. The child seemed to be growing at the same rate as a dwarf as well, oddly enough. I had some hunches about the child. But I never shared any of them.

"Taur, don't attack your father like that." I sighed. "And yes Kili, have you seen a crate of wreaths?"

"I just sent them over to the main hall." Kili replied, dragging Taur over his shoulder to hang him upside-down by the ankles. The little boy squealed in delight, wriggling in an attempt to free himself.

"Great thank you!" I nodded and hurried off again.

"Ma! Maaaaa!" Oh great. "Ma Kia put dirt mites in my clothes drawer!" Nia rushed to me, fuming.

"You're a tough girl Nia." I pat her on the head quickly and hurried off again to find that crate. Nia followed.

"But Ma! Shouldn't you punish her? She's being mean!" my youngest continued.

"Dear, I'm very busy right now." I sighed. "Why don't you talk to her about it?"

"I trieeeeddddd!" Nia groaned.

"Very busy!" I reminded her. "Go ask your older sister for help."

"Tia?" Nia made a face. "But she always takes Kia's side!"

"What about your other older sister?" I rolled my eyes. Nia stopped in her tracks. I turned to look at her when she didn't continue. "What is it?" I inquired.

"Nothing." Nia shook her head. "I'll figure it out on my own." And she disappeared into the crowd. I sighed and started off again.

After hours of rushing about and preparations, the mountain retired, silent in anticipation for the next morning. I loved Yuletide. It was truly an experience in the mountain. The eve before, the whole mountain was silent. The distant sound of hammers and picks was stilled. The rock only reverberated with souls breathing. It was incredible.

This Yuletide Eve, Fili and I sat curled up by the fire in our room, a large quilt wrapped around us. The water clock had almost struck midnight. It was so peaceful. We had both gotten on in our years. But we both planned on living for a long time yet.

Then the warning bells sounded.

The mountain was up in a flash, the peace and silence gone. Fili and I threw on appropriate attire and rushed out. We were quickly joined by the majority of our advisors and friends.

"What's going on?" Fili demanded.

"Something has entered by the front gate!" a guard said.

"How?" I asked. "No one could break it down!"

"It hasn't been broken down."

"Then who let them in?" The small group, and most of the nearby mountain entered into the entrance hall. Most had weapons out at the ready.

Two figures stood in light of the moon, the gate wide open and gaping. A third figure rode piggyback on one of the figures and the other held a small bundle.

The small group walked in a few steps before stopping. The mountain returned briefly, to silence.

"Well, well," I knew that voice. "This is quite the welcome back!"

"TILLE?" Fili gaped.

"ORI?" Nori cried in astonishment.

"Long time, no see!" The beaming face of the one riding piggyback laughed.

It's quite hard to accurately describe what happened next. But I shall try my best.

It was like… the hover dam crumbling and all the water came rushing out.

Then it was like the end of the A New Hope when they destroyed the Death Star and everyone started jumping around shouting and hugging and celebrating and stuff.

Then it was like… Erebor on the eve of the Yuletide.

The company was gathered and we waited in silence in the still, dust-covered room. The room that had not been opened in years. We had all agreed that whatever questions and catching up there was to do, could be done later. First, there was a princess that needed awakening.

Everyone watched as an older, weather hardened Ori and Tille set to work, deftly preparing a variety of strange herbs that they had finally collected. At last, a reddish liquid was tilted past Adriana's unaged lips.

The draught was drained dry and we waited. But nothing happened. After a moment of silence, Tille felt for a pulse, shook her head, and laughed.

"She's been dead for a long long time." The she dwarf smiled sadly. "I suspected as much." Ori rubbed his lover's shoulder comfortingly. No one spoke. "Well that's that." Tille nodded, then turned to the company assembled. What was left of it anyway. Dori and Oin had passed away. "We're back."

The reunion was bittersweet.

It started with introductions. We woke up our four daughters, and Kili got Taur to come meet their relatives for the first time ever. But before our children were introduced, Tille and Ori had some introductions of their own.

"This is our son, Miori." Ori said, as the third person bowed to us. He had chestnut hair and tanned skin, just like his mother. He looked to be about 15.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Miori bowed respectfully.

"How old are you lad?" Dwalin asked, looking him over.

"29 sir."

"29! Almost a young lad then." Tille and I shared a glance. 29 was almost the same age as Kalda. But the two hadn't left until almost a year after Kalda was born.

"And this is Adi." Tille looked down at the bundle of cloth in her arms. Everyone moved to take a look at the babe. She looked a lot like Ori. But with a smaller nose.

"And how old is she?" I asked.

"Three months!" Ori reported proudly.

"Lovely." And then our children were introduced. Kalda was completely silent throughout the entire thing, but I suppose it was for the best. I found she doesn't like to be woken up. Very cranky.

We stayed up late while Tille and Ori told of their adventures.

"Speaking of the Gladden fields." Ori turned to Balin. "We passed by Moria on our way there. Seemed mostly abandoned."

"Really?" Balin sounded surprised.

"I'd like to take an expedition there someday." Ori continued. "Maybe theirs something left worth restoring." Tille smiled at him. Both of them were so different from when they had left. They felt… wiser.

And the tale was finished, just as the first rays of dawn peeked over the mountain.

"Merry Yuletide." Fili whispered in my ear. I grinned back at him before placing a small peck on his cheek. Kia must of heard us cause she shouted loudly.

"MERRY YULETIDE!" at the top of her lunges. Tia and Nia followed suit, scaring Miori most severely and making Adi cry.

And the mountain was alive again. The night of quiet was over and back came the life of the mountain, roaring louder than ever.

Some say that it was the noise that woke her up. I say, a Christmas miracle. They're probably both right. For, in a dark room, that had been locked for many years until recently, a sleeping princess stirred.

"Da." Kalda said from her father's side.

"Yes dear?" Fili asked mostly distracted. "Everyone will want to see something."

"What's that?" but the pale girl was already gone. He spotted her again at the doorway motioning for him to get the others.

"Excuse me, everyone!" Fili raised his voice over the celebrators. "Kalda has something to show us." It was rather strange. But then again, she was a dragon.

**A fake dragon.**

**Shush! I want to hear what happens next!**

**But you know what happens, you were there.**

**So?**

**Yeah Kalda, just let her finish for once.**

And we followed her down the stone halls to that one room. We opened the door and peered in. Tille almost cried with happiness.

There, sitting on groggily in her bed, was Adriana, Daughter of Thorin and rightful heir to the throne of Erebor. She looked at us tiredly, as though her eyes were misty with sleep. But the fog soon cleared as Tille rushed over and threw her arms around Adriana's neck, knocking her off the bed onto the floor.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR BACK YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Everyone was laughing and crying and shouting about miracles. And Adriana just sat there in confusion while everyone hugged her again and again.

"What' wrong with you all? What happened? And… Tille… you look ancient." And everyone laughed again.

But she was back. Everyone was back.

In the confusion, Fili and I held each other close.

This wasn't a fairytale. But sometimes, miracles did happen.

**The End**


End file.
